robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Champ
The Champ is the ninetieth episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Plot When a Decepticon gladiator and his cheating manager enter a human demolition derby, Grimlock, Denny and Fixit pose as competitors. Synopsis On a Crown City construction site, the Decepticons Groundpounder and Headlock are laying low. Gladiator Groundpounder is anxious to get back in the ring, and the pair spot a promo commercial for the demo derby at the Rumbledome, including a monster machine bout featuring the dino-themed Mechanosaurus. The Autobots are rearranging their stasis pod collection as Fixit works on repairing more of them. Grimlock picks up two pods at once in an attempt to impress Russell, but overbalances and sends Denny's forklift barreling towards Russell. Bumblebee gets Russell out of the way, but a loose pod knocks Strongarm and Sideswipe down. The others' irritation with Grimlock is interrupted by a message from Drift, whose information allows Fixit to zero in on two Decepticon signals. At the Rumbledome, a demolition derby ends and the MC announces the main event, a bust up between Mechanosaurus and Truckalodon. The two dino-trucks clash, though it's not long before Truckalodon is on its side and the MC presents the winner's trophy to Mechanosaurus's driver Casey. Groundpounder makes his entrance, tossing the damaged Truckalodon aside and announcing his intent to take on Mechanosaurus himself. His coach Headlock gives him some prep talk as Casey gets her vehicle ready. After Groundpounder tosses Mechanosaurus around a few times, Casey unleashes the flamethrower, but it doesn't appear to faze the Decepticon. Fixit pinpoints the Decepticon signals, but Russell's already found the Rumbledome's broadcast showing the fight in progress. Fixit, a gladiatorial aficionado, recognizes Groundpounder, whom he discovers was arrested for cheating. Bumblebee has Fixit fire up the GroundBridge, though Fixit warns he hasn't worked out all the glitches. Grimlock's forced to stay at base for stealth reasons, however after passing through the GroundBridge, the other Autobots find themselves somewhere arctic. Fixit opens another portal, but the Autobots still arrive several hundred miles from Crown City. Giving instructions to the others at base to disguise Grimlock as a contestant, Bumblebee puts Denny in charge. Casey manages to pin Groundpounder to the wall with her rig, however Headlock crawls under Mechanosaurus and starts disconnecting things. Fixit spots the sabotage on the broadcast and is disappointed to learn Groundpounder was a cheater after all. Casey abandons Mechanosaurus as Groundpounder totals the rig. The MC, assuming the two Decepticons are simply more human-piloted rigs, presents them with the trophy and offers them a permanent spot in the show. Fixit attempts to prepare Grimlock to face Groundpounder as Denny builds a rollcage so they can disguise Grimlock as a rig. They're soon presenting "Dino-bash" to the Rumbledome MC who is hesitant but agrees to let Grimlock enter. While another demolition derby takes place, Grimlock, Denny and Russell explore the facilities in an attempt to locate the Decepticons but are unable to. A short time later Grimlock and Denny are about to face Groundpounder in the dome itself, with Bumblebee's group is still stuck in traffic on city limits. Though Fixit warns Grimlock to fight smart, the Dinobot wades in and is promptly thrown around by Groundpounder. Denny's cage is battered during the fight, leaving him trapped inside. Grimlock starts successfully fighting back, and as the Rumbledome itself starts taking damage, the crowd flees. Headlock steps in to assist Groundpounder, leaving Grimlock on the defense before the two-Con onslaught. Fixit joins the fight as well, attacking Headlock and having Grimlock duplicate his moves. The two Decepticons are decked in time for Bumblebee's group to arrive and watch Grimlock finish off Groundpounder. Fixit releases Denny from the mangled cage while Headlock attempts to make a run for it, only to be arrested by Strongarm. As the Autobots are ready to return to the scrapyard, Russell presents the winner's trophy to Grimlock and Fixit. Featured Characters Autobots * Sideswipe * Strongarm * Bumblebee * Fixit * Grimlock * Drift Decepticons * Headlock * Groundpounder Humans * Denny Clay * Russell Clay * Farnum * Truckalodon's driver * Casey Quotes "Grimlock's going for the gold, but can this handsome Dinobot actually handle that much weight? Yes, he can! The crowd goes wild!" noises falsetto "Oh, Grimlock, you're so suave!" : —'Grimlock' must be a fan of verbal cosplay "But all that gladiator stuff was staged right? Just like pro-wrestling on Earth." "Wait, pro-wrestling is staged?" : —'Russell' thinks that gladiatorial combat is a farce, and Denny suffers the disappointment we've all had to endure Bumblebee: Grimlock, Denny's in charge. Do precisely what he says. Denny: Me?! Grimlock: Come on! Strongarm: Denny?! Bumblebee: He's the closest thing to a responsible adult. Drift: Then I respectfully suggest we make haste. : — The Autobots continue to show faith in Denny's skills "I knew Dinobots, I fought Dinobots. You're no Dinobot." : —'Groundpounder' trash talking Mechanosaurus. Denny: "Presenting... Dinobash!" Farnum: "Looks like it was made out of scrap." Grimlock: "Scrap? Lucky I don't squash you..." : — Grimlock channels his inner Decepticon/Knock Out Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes